


Danganronpa Executions; Killer's Point of View

by spookyfan2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfan2/pseuds/spookyfan2
Summary: A Danganronpa story of how Jin felt during his final moments. I plan to do more Executions, probably in order.





	1. Blast-Off!!

**Author's Note:**

> A Danganronpa story of how Jin felt during his final moments. I plan to do more Executions, probably in order.

### Danganronpa Spoilers!

    I slowly regain consciousness. 

    The first thing I notice is a dull pain at the back of my head. I try to move my hands to rub the back of my skull, but it seems my arms won't move.

    No, they _can't_ move. They are restricted. Tied up. I can't see a single thing, either. Perhaps I am still asleep? No, the pain in my head is real, and I can definitely feel the rope binding my wrists together behind my back. Even though I know I probably won't have any luck, I try to stand, only to realize my legs are bound as well. I seem to be tied to a chair in a sitting position.

My mind races in confusion, as I struggle to remember how I got into this predicament. Suddenly, an answer appears in my mind, as if a spotlight was shined upon it.

    Junko Enoshima. It was her. I have no doubt in my mind. My investigation led me straight to her, but before I could apprehend her, somebody attacked me from behind and knocked me out.

    Kyoko...She's locked in there with her! Along with the rest of the 78th class! I've got to untie myself and rescue her!

    I struggle as hard as I can against the rope that has me bound to the chair. I try to pull my wrists apart with all my might, causing a great deal of pain. This doesn't stop me, though. I continue to pull, even as the rope digs into my skin and cuts off the circulation in my arms. While I am at it, I shake my head in an attempt to remove the blindfold preventing me from seeing my surroundings. The only sound in the area is the sound of me groaning and breathing as I try to free myself.

    "Puhuhuhu..."

I freeze. Someone is here. I consider calling for help, but something at the back of my mind tells me to stay quiet. That was no ordinary voice. It was a voice I never heard before, but that odd laugh sounded like it carried an endless wave of malice. Despite my logical side telling me to call for help, I get the strangest feeling that saying anything would just make the situation worse. I decide to keep struggling.

    "As straight forward as ever, I see," the voice says. "You were never one to complicate things."

    This voice... its more frightening than I first deduced. Its talking as if I were it's prey. And why was it talking as if it knew me?

    "...Do I know you...?" I muttered. My own voice momentarily surprised me, due to how hoarse it sounded.

    "Wow, I didn't expect to get you talking so easily! Hopefully your daughter isn't as much of a push over!" The voice said.

    "...Junko?" I said. "Junko, is that you?"

    "..."  
      
    "Junko, you leave her alone. You leave _all_ of them alone." I demanded, trying to sound as authoritative as I could.

    "Puhuhuhu...You aren't in the position to make demands like that." The voice said. "And soon, you won't be in the position to be doing much of anything."

    Suddenly, the ground began to shake. It was a miracle the chair I was strapped to didn't fall over. What little bit of light I could see from the other side of the blindfold was cut off as something seemed to block all light. The voice's laughter was muffled as something seemed to surround me. My legs were lifted off the ground as I fell backward into some sort of device.

    "No...NO!" I began to let out a scream that nobody would hear.

    Soon, I was completely surrounded in darkness. My screams seemed to increase in volume as they echoed off the walls of whatever I was put into. 

    Then, something really bizarre started happening. My body began to feel as if it were getting heavier. My back pressed into the chair with extreme force. It took me a second to realize I was rapidly ascending. It was the same sensation you felt upon riding an elevator, only this was much, much more intense. My screaming ceased as I no longer had any air in my lungs. I tried to take a deep breath, but I was interrupted as the contraption I was in began to spin.

    _What is this thing?_ I thought. _It's rising and spinning...some sort of rocket?_

As I was struggling to gasp for air, the g-force of my ascent began to increase. My back started to explode in pain as I was pressed down into it. My blindfold fell off my face and found a new spot around my neck to rest.

    At first, I had no clue what I was looking at. I was definitely in some sort of high-tech chamber, big enough for only one person. But what confused me most was a monitor showing what looked like the continent of Japan, growing smaller and smaller as I continued to rise. That couldn't be the view outside of this chamber...it just can't.

    However, I wasn't able to convince myself. I knew all too well what was happening. It was the detective in me. With the amount of g-force I was experiencing, I should be in space in just a matter of seconds.

    It was at this moment I knew I was going to die. I have heard all my life that when you are about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. But I never expected it to happen like this.

    I didn't just see every moment of my life, I _relived_ them. I could taste the cake from my 10th birthday party. I could feel the heartbreak when my daughter left me after saying she hated me. I could feel the pressure and pride of being Hope's Peak's Principal. I could hear my closest friend, Koichi Kizakura, telling me how I was going to climb so high, I would reach the stars.

    _Reach the stars. How ironic. This isn't what I had in mind!_

Suddenly, I felt the force of the chair stabbing into my back ease up a little. The shaking and spinning I had endured up until now began to slow. I was finally able to take a deep breath, making me a little lightheaded.

    And then, I felt my body _drift_ away from the chair. How? Did the rope break? It was at this moment I felt an intense pain from both of my arms. I was distracted by the rocket so badly, I hadn't even noticed my arms had broke free from their confines. But it seems my arms would never be able to work right again. They were swollen and purple. My wrists were definitely broken.

I began to hover above the chair. I was floating!

    _Am...I in space? Have I lost gravity?_

My body began to float towards the top of the chamber.

    _No, this isn't zero gravity. This is inertia._

The weightlessness I had felt lasted only a couple of seconds. Now, I was experiencing a new sensation. A falling sensation.

    The chamber began to turn upside down as it began to fall back to Earth. It's a miracle I haven't thrown up yet.

    As the rocket fell from orbit, my back was pressed into the floor. My broken arms positioned at awkward angles. Why can't I just pass out? It would spare me the trouble of having to witness my death once this thing crash landed.

    At this point, it felt like gravity was increasing exponentially. I was seeing colors as the rocket continued to plummet. If I threw up, I didn't notice. My senses completely black out at this moment.

\----------------------

 

The rocket lands with an explosive sound of metal and destruction. The doors open to reveal the remains of Jin Kirigiri. 

Monokuma begins to laugh at the spectacle. What a fitting beginning for the end of Hope.  



	2. The 1,000 Blows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon Kuwata's execution. Been a while, but I will probably add more executions from the killer's perspective in the near future.

###     Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Spoilers!

    This isn't real. Sure, I saw what happened to Junko, but that was an illusion. Her blood, fake. Her dying expression, fabricated. The spears, merely a trick. 

    Hell, is any of this real? It all feels like a bad dream. It was all just too ridiculous. I would never kill _anyone_  in reality, so this must be a dream. A horrible nightmare.

    I kept telling myself these things over and over again, but I was still terrified. I knew deep down this was actually happening. I could tell it was real from the worried expressions on everyone's faces. Makoto's, especially. He just condemned me to death, and yet he looks... guilty? No, that's not the right word. Well, whatever expression he's wearing, it was not one of victory. But why? He won. I lost. Shouldn't he be happy? He fought so hard for this moment, and the look on his face - on everyone's face - was just one of Despair.

    Well, alright. This may not be a dream. But this can't be the end. After everything I have been through, it's not going to end over this silly fluke of a case. There's just no way everything that has transpired in my life has led to this point. I won't believe it. I won't believe it.

    I won't believe it.

    Suddenly, I feel a cold, stiff hand enclose around my neck. No, it wasn't a hand. It was an iron clasp. What... is this?

    Everyone's face contorts into one of surprise and shock, and just as suddenly as their faces changed, they were pulled away. Makoto, Kyoko, Byakuya, Monokuma... all of them where suddenly pulled down a hall at surprising speed.

    It happened so fast, that it took me a moment to realize they weren't being pulled away at all. The iron clasp around my neck had begun pulling _me_  away. And the weird thing was... _it hurt._ Why? You never feel pain this realistic in a dream. And even if this was reality, this is all supposed to be a prank. Some prank this was. Actually hurting the participants.

    I couldn't breathe. My neck was crushed under my own weight as the clamp dragged me down a hall I didn't even know existed. This wasn't funny. If this clamp doesn't let up on the pressure, I might seriously _die_. 

    My spine explodes with pain as I suddenly collide with a hard surface. I screamed, but I made no sound. Nothing would come out.

    At least I wasn't being dragged around by the neck anymore. Even though I was now strapped against a vertical pole, I was glad I could finally breathe again. I grew lightheaded as the rush of oxygen fills my lungs. I see before me what looks like a baseball stadium. Of course. Baseball is so ingrained onto my mind, it's only natural I would envision a baseball stadium as I begin to lose consciousness. And as if appearing out of thin air, a Baseball launcher appears before me. I've seen these things hundreds of times during my years playing baseball, and the fact that it was aimed right at me sparked a bit of fear deep within my waning consciousness.  "God forbid you accidentally get hit by a ball launched by one of these things," my coach had once told me. "They can hurt like hell."

    The image of my baseball team and my cousin, Kanon Nakajima, flashed before my eyes. It looked as though they were all huddled around the Ball Launcher. 

    With a loud click, my hip bone explodes into pain. I instantly experience a burst of adrenaline, and colors begin to fade back into the world. The baseball team vanishes. Kanon vanishes. The Ball Launcher does not. In fact, it now looks clearer than ever before. _More real_  than ever before. Same goes for the baseball stadium like area I see around me. Are these... not hallucinations?

    Another click. A white ball flies through the air at dazzling speeds. Air forces its way out of my lungs as my stomach explodes in pain, the brunt sound of flesh being struck reverberating through my ears. 

    It's firing at me. The ball launcher is firing at me. It is now that I notice a small, black and white Bear standing next to the machine where I once envisioned Kanon was standing. That bear looks familiar... What was it, again? My whole life feels like it was years and years ago. I'm not even sure if that _was_  my life. Am I still Leon Kuwata? No, I can't be. Leon Kuwata grew up as a baseball star, and eventually went on to be a professional musical artist. He took lessons from Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Idol. He was able to make his family proud, but none more so than his loving cousin, Kanon Nakajima. _That's_ how Leon Kuwata's story should have ended, so what was happening now was completely absurd. One thing was certain, however: That black and white bear only brought one, primal emotion to the surface of my thoughts when I laid my eyes upon it.

####     Fear.

    Suddenly, another click. I cringe as I prepare myself for more pain. Nothing. Did the ball miss?

    Another click. And another.   
      
    After the third click, it wasn't a white ball that blurred its way towards me. It was a white _stream_. I bit my tongue in agony as an endless flurry of baseballs flew towards me at alarming speeds. The pain alone caused me to forget how Leon Kuwata's story should have ended. It caused me to forget about Leon Kuwata altogether. None of that stuff mannered anymore. Kanon didn't matter, dreams of being a pop star didn't matter, none of it. All that mattered now was that I endured this pain, and somehow make it out of this alive. _Survival_  is all that was on my mind now. I violently pulled at the brace around my neck through the searing pain, only to realize it wouldn't budge a _millimeter_. I was practically one with this metal pole I was braced up against. A loud, unpleasant cracking sound rings in my ears as my kneecaps burst. _Damnit_. I thought.  _I'll never be able to play baseball again, now._

 __I knew my life was in danger, but somehow, that was the thought that occupied my mind as I continued to try and remove the iron clamp around my neck, I was no longer tugging methodically at the clamp, but slapping it in a futile attempt to bust it open.

    The vile cracking sounds continued as my shins shattered. I couldn't even think about survival anymore. The pain was all encompassing. And through this unbearable pain, I saw the image of a teenage boy, with red, spikey hair, strapped against a metal pole, his body mangled and deformed due to major trauma. 

    I saw Me. I saw what was to become of Me. I saw what my loved ones would see when they find my body. And they _would_  find my body. People love me. My family loves me. They wouldn't stop searching for me until they found me. Even though they think I am in Hope's Peak Academy, when in actuality I am here, miles and miles away from Hope's Peak, or even Japan. I don't know where I was anymore, but it was Hell. Maybe I don't want my mangled body to be found, after all.

    My ankles broke as the stream of baseballs moved further down. It hurt. But the realization that in just a few seconds I had already accepted the fact that I was going to die made it hurt just a bit less. So. This really is the end...

    Maybe that cold grip I felt at the start of this journey was a hand, after all. The cold, stiff, yet stern hand of Death guiding me to the place every one eventually goes.

    The pain is all that exists. I can't see or hear anything anymore. I can just feel. I can just feel the pain as countless baseballs continue to traumatize every inch of my body. The sound of high impact baseballs on flesh bang out into the air, the sound of bones cracking fill my eardrums.

    My hands succumb to the pain as my fingers are broken and bent irrevocably. Guess I can't pry open the hands of death, after all. 

    These hands of Death around my neck begin to shake as baseballs are thrust against them, climbing higher and higher towards my head.

    My jaw is struck by lighting as a ball chips my chin in half. The bitter taste of blood fills my mouth. Blood flies into my lungs as I continue my pained breathing. I'm choking on my own blood, but I don't even notice.

    Then, my oxygen is cut off completely. My mouth was filled with blood and pain, but now my nose is twisted and swollen shut. I couldn't breath in. I couldn't expand my lungs at all anymore. But I don't even notice that.

    And then, all at once, color exploded back into the fading world. But not colors I recognize. Fantastic, shimmering blues, bright pink, red, orange. All the colors you could imagine burst forth into my view. Stars, Swirls, dancing shapes of light cross my vision as Baseball after Baseball smack against my noggin. I no longer felt pain. I wasn't even in a body anymore. I am in a whole new world of endless colors and shapes. Random, inconsequential memories belonging to a boy named Leon Kuwata begin playing before me. I see the first time he hit a baseball. I see the time Kanon declared she loved him, and more than as a cousin. I see the first time Kanon threw a ball at 160 km/h. I see her smile. Somehow, this smile makes me feel emotions again, despite the fact that I am no longer human, as far as I can tell.

    And then I see my Baseball coach. "God forbid you accidentally get hit by a ball launched by one of these things," he said. "They can hurt like hell."

    Now I feel pain from all directions, not just the front. I was in a hurricane of pain and crackling noises and colors and blood. I thought I'd be dead by now. God, why can't I be dead by now? The way I see it, dying _is_ survival, at this point.

    My ears are crushed. My teeth are lodged in my throat.  My eyes are unidentifiable. My cranium cracks open.

    Broken.

    I am broken.

    And then the dazzling colors cease. 

    I cease.  



	3. The Cage of Death

###     Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Spoilers!

  
I deserve this. I can at least man up and admit that much. I am at least strong enough to admit that much. I have many, many regrets, but the cherry ontop is Taka. I may deserve this, yes, but Taka doesn't. It will be hard, but I know Taka can move past my death. I know he can cope with the fact that I killed Chihiro. After all, he's stronger than I could ever be.  
  
I take one last look at my friends. Their expressions are exactly the same as they were just before Leon's Execution. Who could have guessed that in just a few days time, I would be standing where Leon stood? I know Makoto at least won't blame me. He'll blame Monokuma, just like last time. I know he will.  
  
But is that correct? Is Monokuma really to blame? Sure, he set up this whole scenario, but I was the one who was too weak to handle things appropriately. And because of that... Chihiro...  
  
I deserve this.  
  
That thought rings through my head once more as the world around me suddenly blurs. I'm spinning. Spinning, spinning, spinning. Head over heels. The Execution has started. But what's happening?  
  
When the spinning finally comes to a stop, I feel a bit of motion sickness. Thank God the spinning stopped when it did. I didn't think I could take much more of it.  
  
When my vision focuses, I see that I am perched on top of a motorcycle. Of course. The executions are tailored to our individual talents. Our lives. How could Monokuma have this much power? This much intel on our lives?  
  
All around me is darkness. All I can clearly see is my body and the motorcycle I am sitting on. This motorcycle... looks familiar...  
  
I try to move, but I find that I am restrained. Looks like I'm tied to the motorcycle in a sitting position. But that's okay. Haven't we been over this? I deserve this. I won't struggle, even if I knew I had a chance of escaping.  
  
Suddenly, the engine on the motorcycle revs.  _What?_  I thought.  _I didn't do that..._  
  
I look down to see Monokuma sitting in front of me, paws on the handlebars. Was he there all along? It's creepy how this little fucker is so agile. Anyway, I guess he can drive a motorcycle. Okay. Sure. But what was up with his hairdo? It looked like... my hair? What sort of fuckin' mockery is this? That bear can go rot in hell!  
  
Monokuma revs the engine once again. And then, as if on cue, a scene appears before my eyes in the darkness. A circus tent quickly and efficiently erects itself before Monokuma and I about 30 feet from the motorcycle. I somewhat found myself hypnotized by the way the setting before me unfurled. Along with the circus tents, cardboard cutouts of Lion Heads appeared beside the motorcycles trajectory. What in the goddamn hell is this? He's making a fucking circus act out of my death! How fuckin' lame!  
  
Monokuma revs the engine once again just as a spherical metal cage appears just before the entrance to the circus tent. But this time, the motorcycle doesn't remain still. After just getting over my motion sickness from spinning, pressure is put on my back as the Motorcycle shoots forward with alarming acceleration. My head is forced backward against the seat as Monokuma steers the motorcycle straight for the entrance of the Iron Cage.   
  
It's starting. My execution is starting. Brother... Please forgive me for what I have done, and please accept me with open arms after I die.  
  
Monokuma suddenly whizzes past my face as he abandons his position in the driver's seat. Typical. Can't even see this execution to the end. Fucking lame ass bear.   
  
The motorcycle continues forward without a driver, and passes into the iron cage without loosing any speed. I half expected to crash and burn, and die just like my older brother, but I knew what this was. This was a popular circus act that involved motorcycles. The motorcyclists would drive into the sphere at top speeds, and drive around in all directions, travelling across the inside of the sphere.   
  
So, instead of crashing, I was instead rotated as the motorcyle began to climb the side of the sphere. It was like riding a rollercoaster, when you reach the end of a dip and start to travel back upwards.  
  
But it didn't stop lifting. This was a sphere. Once I was horizontal with the ground, I continued to rotate even more. My mind couldn't process it all. I suddenly lost all sense of direction. My eyes were telling me I was upside down, then rightside up, then sideways, then upside down... Yet this whole time, I was experiencing the intense g-force brought upon by the accelerating motorcycle. My back and my head pressed against the seat even harder as my face began to go numb. I was hit with a wave of nausea once again. But I won't lose composure. Monokuma likes the ugly, brutal nature of Death. I won't give him what he wants. I will die without losing composure.  
  
The spinning continues. I don't know how the motorcycle is continuing to remain balanced without a driver, but that was the least of my concerns. I was spinning. The world was spinning. I couldn't even close my eyes. The g-force was tugging at my entire body, now. My bones creaked and shook, my skin felt like it was going to be ripped off. My body went numb as the very circulation of my blood ceased to continue. This was the kind of thing Astronauts had to endure for training, but it could kill anyone if it was strong enough.  
  
Monokuma was no longer driving, so the motorcycle had to lose momentum eventually, right? When it does, I will fall off the motorcycle... and likely be crushed and broken in a horrific accident.  
  
But that didn't happen.  
  
The motorcycle  _sped up_.  
  
The world began to spin faster. Centrifugal force tugged at my body harder. It felt like my very soul was going to be ripped from my body. Through unclear visuals of the spinning iron cage, lion heads, and circus tents, a very clear apparition appeared before me. It was Chihiro. He was smiling. What am I seeing? Why is Chihiro here? And why isn't he spinning with the rest of the world? More importantly... Why is he smiling? I killed him. I  _murdered_  him. He should be angry, jealous,  _furious..._  But he isn't.   
  
As the iron cage begins to light up with electricity and lights, I begin to understand why Chihiro was smiling. He felt in his heart what only the  _strongest_  of individuals could feel. I couldn't feel it, the other's probably couldn't feel it, but Chihiro could. He felt forgiveness. He  _forgives_ me. Why else would he be smiling? Besides, I knew deep down Chihiro  _would_  forgive someone who murdered him.   
  
Why?  
  
Because Chihiro was the strongest dude I have  _ever_ fuckin' met.  
  
The motorcycle sped up. The world was incomprehensible. Chihiro's apparition vanished. All I was left with was Spinning, and Pain. Deep, deep pain, within my organs and bones. My blood was probably coagulating as it was unable to circulate.   
  
I broke composure.  
  
I began to scream. Well, I began to scream as much as I could, because the moment my mouth was open, air forced itself in as the spinning continued. I could no longer breathe as I was assaulted by frigid, piercing winds as the motorcycle accelerated to unimaginable speeds. The only reason I didn't throw up was because centrifugal force itself was preventing me from losing my lunch. The world spun. My eyes spun. I spun.   
  
Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around Around and Around.  
  
I no longer feel corporeal. My body was far too cold to even belong to a living being at this point. And I could no longer see. My eyes were gone. Ruined. Were they crushed by centrifugal force itself? Perhaps they flew out of my eye sockets? Or perhaps my brain was turning into mush? My body somehow began to burn, despite feeling so cold. The pain was unbearable. I imagine this is what it would feel like to be given the electric chair.  
  
Mercifully, I was beginning to lose all feeling. My nerves were fried, I could no longer see, all I could hear was wind and intense buzzing sounds, my mouth was 100% dry, and I couldn't inhale an atom of oxygen.   
  
Yeah, I'm done for. I don't even want to know what my body will look like when this is over with. Hell, there might not even  _BE_  a body. And with this thought, I suddenly remembered why this bike looked so damn familiar.  
  
It was my bike. Well, not my  _current_  bike. It was the same model bike Daiya had given me when I finally earned my license. My greatest gift. Of course, it wasn't the best bike on the market, and the colors on  _this_  bike were all wrong, but that bike held a special place in my heart. My first bike. Daiya's gift. My fondest memories. I guess I forgot all about this bike in lieu of the horrors I have been experiencing in this school.  
  
And now this bike was killing me.  
  
Suddenly, my only remaining sense, hearing, began to fade as well. The low buzzing sounds began to sound farther and farther away, as if I were falling into a deep, dark tunnel, away from all sounds.   
  
_BBBZZBZZTBZTBTBTbbzbztzbztbzbtzbtzbzbtzb...._  
  
Nothing made sense anymore. My scrambled brain was sparking sounds and visions from my past that didn't make sense. My life was  _not_  flashing before my eyes. This was too random to be that. Not even real memories. Just flashes of images and sounds. Music. Faces. Names. Locations.   
  
...  
...  
...  
...?  
  
That... wasn't Junko. That was Mukuro. But why was she dressed as Junko?  
  
...  
...  
...  
  
Where was Junko, anyway? There was supposed to be 16 of us.  
  
...  
...  
...  
. . . .  
  
. . . . . .  
  
 ..         .                          .


	4. The Burning of the Versailles Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia Ludenberg's Execution

_You Lose._  
  
Those were the words Makoto had told me.   
  
I wanted to argue, but just like Leon and Mondo before me, Makoto left no room to do so. Makoto did his whole song and dance, recapping the entire case to remove any room for doubt. How utterly irritating. It was during Makoto's recap of the case that I realized my biggest mistake.   
  
That...  _blubbering..._   _IMBECILE.  
  
MY _plan was flawless. My lies were so believable, I believed them myself. My confusion so well acted, it was genuine. But that FOUR-EYED _IMBECILE HAD TO LEAVE SO MUCH EVIDENCE BEHIND!_  
  
I should have known it was a mistake to involve someone else. I should have taken the time to devise a plan all of my own. But when Monokuma gave us that cash incentive... I couldn't wait any longer. I took a gamble. I trusted that the collective group's intelligence was far beneath Hifumi's clumsiness and lack of foresight.  
  
 _You Lose,_  Makoto had told me.   
  
I've always heard the expression that it is possible to do everything right yet still fail, but that was always a load of BS in my world.  _I_ don't lose. I forfeit when the odds are stacked against me, but I don't  _lose._  Until now. The Ultimate Gambler loses for the first time on the biggest gamble of her life. All because of that  _worthless PIECE OF HUMAN SHI-_  
  
I am not upset. I just need to keep lying to myself. I. Am. Not. Upset.  
  
I'm not. Makoto and the others were just doing what they had to do to survive. Hifumi messed up, but that was out of my control. I am not upset. I'm not even sad. To lose my life after losing my biggest gamble... it just feels so fitting. So...  _right._  This is how it should happen.  
  
I smile as my friends look upon me with sorrow in their eyes. The same view Leon and Mondo must have had before their farewells. To think that I would be in the same category as those two...   
  
I smile. I smile, putting up a facade that fools even myself. My heart is calm. This will be a graceful end to my elegant, yet tragically short life. I am to be executed, just like Marie Antoinette. The more I think about my pending doom, the more at I feel at peace. Whether this feeling of peace is true and genuine, or just another one of my lies aimed inward, I don't know. But they are indistinguishable, so what is the difference?  
  
The ground begins to shake. The landscape around me changes and morphs as I continue to ponder how my story will end.   
  
Large props of Gothic architecture appear from all directions, surrounding me, caging me in. As cruel as the Mastermind is, there is no doubt they have impeccable taste in design. To top it all off, a large, lolita bunny lies on top of the stage I am centered upon. Yes, without a doubt, the Mastermind knows what they're doing. I can't think of a better stage for my death.  
  
I regret not being able to achieve my life-long dream of becoming unfathomably rich, and spend my days being served by only the handsomest of men, but I must admit, this final spectacle will be of some consolation as I die. For this, I oddly find myself thanking Monokuma deep inside my heart.  
  
As I take in the lovely scene around me, I notice I am standing on a pile of wood. This must be a stake. Ah, so Monokuma plans to burn me alive, or perhaps stone me to death.  
  
No, Monokuma wants this Killing Game to be as entertaining as possible. He won't stone me to death, not after what happened to Leon. Too similar. I will most certainly be burned, without a doubt.  
  
As if perfectly timed to confirm my theory, a mob of Monokuma's appear just as suddenly as the quaint decor surrounding me had. Their leader, a Monokuma wearing a black and white bag over his head, holds a torch above his head, so everyone in the crowd can see.  
  
He slowly lowers the torch, setting the wood beneath me ablaze.   
  
It will be painful, of course, but there is a theme at play here. A lovely, suiting theme. A theme all my own. And Monokuma must follow it to a T. Therefore, I will not protest, nor will I struggle. This will be a beautiful end. Not a harrowing, vulgar, undignified end like Leon's or Mondo's.  
  
A pleasant, orange glow dances in the darkness below me. The fire is spreading. Despite the flames not quite reaching my legs as of yet, the heat that began to envelop me was proof enough that this fire was real. Of course it was real. I knew all too well that these executions aren't faked.   
  
But it never really hit me until just now. This is it. This is  _truly_ it. My time is up.  
  
Unable to look at the fire, due to the growing anticipation as to when the flames will actually make contact with my skin, I decide to look straight upwards instead.   
  
I see beautiful, baroque, intricate architecture. The level of detail the Mastermind put into this execution is  _astounding_.   
  
I am flattered. To think someone put this much effort into killing me  _the right way..._  It was a feeling all of its own. Despite the horrid anticipation of feeling the fire boil my skin, I still somehow felt at peace. I began to sweat. Was it because of the anticipation? The heat? It was probably both. However, even through all of this, my smile never wavered. The others better enjoy this execution. It's going to be  _divine_.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of bright light shines upon my face from far beyond the mob of Monokumas. Okay, that's odd. Perhaps Monokuma thinks it's too dark for the others to see? I suppose that makes sense, although I have to admit, I'm not a fan of the fact that Monokuma would taint the theme with something like a  _spotlight,_ for god's sake. Way to kill the atmosphere.  
  
Not one moment later, a siren began to ring out. A very loud, very sudden, siren. It startled me so badly, I jumped and sent a piece of wood flying off of the stake, causing embers to shine brilliantly before me.  
  
 _What the FUCK,_  I thought.  _Did this fucker forget to remove the school's FIRE ALARM? GODDAMNIT IT'S KILLING THE MOOD.  
  
_ As annoyed as I was at this turn of events, I was stronger than this. I wouldn't let a few oversights from Monokuma detract from the absolute masterpiece that was this set and execution. I quickly purged the angry thoughts from my mind, as my legs grew hotter and hotter from the approaching flames.  
  
The  _moment_  I started feeling the mood again, the  _fucking SECOND_ I begin to feel at peace again, I see an obnoxious, flickering red light slightly above the blinding spotlight previously aimed at my face. What now?!?  
  
As I stared at the annoying flickering light, I noticed the spotlight beside it was growing brighter. No, not growing brighter... Growing closer.  
  
Suddenly, it dawned on me just what these random, little annoyances were.  
  
It wasn't a spotlight. It was headlights.   
It wasn't a fire alarm. It was a siren.  
It wasn't a flickering red light that served no purpose. It was the flashing lights of a Fire Truck.  
  
And these  _weren't_ Monokuma'soversights. They were all intentional.  
  
He's ruining my execution  _on purpose._    
  
 _HAS THE MASTERMIND NO SHAME? HOW COULD YOU RUIN A MOMENT THIS PRECIOUS?_  
  
Very funny. Very funny indeed. Ha ha.  
  
So, this execution won't be as perfect as I thought. So what? I'll still burn to death in flaming glory. He can't take  _that_  away from me, at least. What, is he going to use the fire truck to put out the flames? Of course not. This is my execution, after all. I  _have_ to die, after all.   
  
And it's going to be by fire. Excruciating, yes. But fitting.   
  
The headlights grow nearer at alarming speeds. The siren was so loud, it was earsplitting.  
  
Suddenly, I see the mob of Monokuma's part, making a path for the approaching fire truck. A path that leads straight to the stage. Christ, you'd think he plans to ram the damn thing into the set.  
  
I see something else moving. A panel of some sort begins to rise where the Monokumas were once standing. It was painted with ugly red and blue colors, forming arrow shapes. Arrows pointing in my direction.  
  
It was a ramp. A ramp that the fire truck was heading straight towards.  
  
No.   
  
NO.  
  
THIS CANNOT BE HOW THIS PLAYS OUT.  _I CAN'T DIE IN A FUCKING TRAFFIC ACCIDENT LIKE SOME DRUNK NOBODY JAYWALKING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!_  
  
The firetruck reaches the ramp after what seemed like a split second. It flies into the air easily and majestically as it loses contact with the ground.  
  
 _WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING THE FIRE SO DAMN LONG?!?_  
  
Time slows. I see the colossal silhouette of the fire truck as the headlights approach my body. Within these bright headlights, I see my past. I see my many, many victories. I saw the silver-haired boy who many believed to be my greatest adversary. I saw how I triumphed, and defeated him with ease. I saw every gamble of my life. Thousands of victories.  
  
And one failure.   
  
I feel an explosion of pain and agony as flames graze my left ankle. Before I can scream due to the burning pain, every single molecule of oxygen is forced out of my lungs in a millionth of a second as the truck slams its full weight onto me, shattering my spine.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
Ash. I see ash. I can't move. I am paralyzed. I see blood forming a circular puddle on the outskirts of my field of vision. I cannot move my neck, but I can move my eyes. I look down to see a mangled mess of intricately designed pillars, cotton from a stuffed bunny, parts of a firetruck, and a few glowing embers.  
  
And my body. Crushed. Disfigured. Broken.  
  
Unidentifiable save for the beautiful lace-designs of my dress. Such a beautiful dress. I was right to choose this outfit for my first day at Hope's Peak Academy. I hope it left the right impression.  
  
And then I die.   
  
With a frown across my face.


	5. Excavator Destroyer

#### Spoilers for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc

 

    Information. It's who I am. But isn't that what we all are? Memory is just information, and Memory is the greatest factor in what it means to be human. I may be unable to interact with other humans the same way they can interact with each other, but that doesn't make me any less human.

  
That's why... I have to do my best! For everyone who has died, I have to be of some help to the survivors! They risked their necks getting me to the Ethernet port, so I can't let this chance go to waste! For everyone... Especially my father. I cannot let him down!  
  
I'll uncover it all. The secrets of this school, the Mastermind's identity and their plan, all of it. I have already found some very valuable information. I'd like to let Makoto and the others know what I have found as soon as possible, but I understand that the hardware I am installed on isn't very accessible at the moment. Apparently, the Ethernet port was in a hidden room that doesn't appear on the school's maps. It would be too suspicious if the Survivors kept walking in and out to check up on my progress.  
  
No matter. My father was the Ultimate Programmer, meaning I have exemplary hacking skills. Therefore, I'm positive I have been able to cover my tracks efficiently. Even if the Mastermind catches on to the fact that someone has hacked the network, I doubt they'll be able to trace the anomalies back to me.    
  
I continue to search the database. I see photos... documents... files... many things that spark interest. These will be useful.  
  
But among these useful pieces of information, I see something far more sinister. I see contraptions. Blueprints, as well as mechanical devices of exceedingly complex design, all of which are online and connected to the mainframe. They all have many unique forms, but only one purpose: To execute people.  
  
I see a tank with a trap door full of sharks.  
  
I see mechanical arms wielding uniquely shaped scissors.   
  
I see a pedestal rigged with all sorts of booby traps, which activate depending on what Tarot card the victim selects.  
  
These contraptions are all tailored to the talents of my classmates! I can't just keep these as they are! They are highly secured, so I doubt I can break through... But with just a little bit of luck, I may be able to save someone from being executed. Please, let me be lucky.  
  
Suddenly, the hardware I am installed on begins to wake up from its sleeping state. The time has come. Makoto has returned to see what I have uncovered. With the Ultimate Detective by his side, I am 100% certain this information will lead them directly to the Mastermind.   
  
The killing ends now. I won't allow anymore of my friends to die. The moment this laptop fully awakens, I will tell them everything I know. Finally... I will have been useful.  
  
The screen flickers on, and my face is displayed on the monitor. I put on the most comforting smile I can muster to greet my friends, but they don't appear to be anywhere.  
  
Wait, then who woke up the laptop?  
  
The ground begins to shake. I know this because the Ultimate Programmer was able to give me a few of the Five Senses: Sight, hearing, and touch. In fact, I still remember how much it tickled when Makoto hid me beneath his shirt in order to transport me to the Ethernet port.  
  
A rumbling sound draws nearer and nearer. I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Actually, where was I? This wasn't the hidden room Makoto hid me in.   
  
A horrifying possibility dawns on me. I was found out. The Mastermind discovered my hacking, and absconded with my Father's laptop. What's going to happen to me? Am I going to be interrogated? I suddenly regret the fact that my Father gave me the sense of touch.  
  
The rumbling grows louder as I hear the sounds of falling walls and breaking metal behind me. Something was coming. Whatever it was, it filled me with dread. I can't look behind me, but I can at least see in front of me and somewhat above me. I consider calling out to see if anyone was there, but my fear and anticipation kept me silent.  
  
The rumbling stops as a large shadow is cast upon me. I slowly look up, even though I was terrified of what I might see.  
  
It's an excavator. Phew. And here I thought it was something dangerous, like one of the Execution Machines I had seen in the database.  
  
But instead, it was just a normal excavator. Not connected to the network in any way shape or form. That's probably why I didn't see it while searching for data.   
  
I hear the sound of a mechanical whir as the excavator raises its crane like arm.  
  
It was during the following four seconds that a few questions passed through my mind at an alarming rate.  
  
1\. Why am I here?  
2\. Who took me here?  
3\. Why is the excavator here?  
4\. Why an excavator, of all things?  
  
Then, the answers came filing into my mind just as fast.  
  
1\. My hacking was traced, and I was found out.  
2\. The Mastermind took me here.  
3\. The excavator is here to destroy me.  
4\. The excavator isn't a part of the network. Therefore, un-hackable. Unstoppable.  
  
The moment all of these questions were answered, I knew I was going to die. And the moment  _that_  happened, the excavator dropped its arm with incredible force, and smashed the laptop I was installed on.  
  
Unfortunately for me, Chihiro's programming was perfect. Of course it was. He was an Ultimate. That is why the pain that ensued was just as real to me as it would be for a man who's body was crushed by a giant machine. The sound of broken glass and hardware echoed through my own artificial mind, as if my very bones were shattering. I screamed, but not before muting my program. I don't want the Mastermind to hear me screaming in agony. And if  _any_  of my friends were witnessing this moment, I don't want them to hear my screams either. It would just make them sad.  
  
The crane lifted itself high into the sky, and once again, came crashing down. The pain was so unbearable, that I barely even noticed the fact that the hardware should have already been completely destroyed. How was my program still running? One solid whack from this excavator should have been the end of me. Was the Mastermind holding back? Did they want me to suffer for as long as I could?  
  
The crane was rapidly ascending and descending, now. Endlessly mashing my vessel into a crude, spherical shape. Ah, it seems I am to be made spherical. Maybe that's why the Mastermind was slightly holding back. I continued my muted screams as the console warps and bends in unnatural directions. Any second now, I would cease to function. The last trace of Chihiro Fujisaki would vanish.   
  
Is this my fault? Was I not careful enough? Did I fail to cover my tracks effectively? Was I... Useless to my friends?  
  
No.  
  
I promised I would END the killing. I am putting all of my hope into the hacked Execution machines. No more executions, no more killing game.  
  
I don't know if any of the viruses I have planted will work. It is likely  _none_  of them will work. But I have to believe I made a difference. I have to believe my actions have benefited my friends.   
  
Regardless, even after my death, my hope will live on. If anyone survives an execution due to my virus, my death will have meaning. And that individual would be very, very lucky indeed.  
  
The excavator's onslaught continues. I see shards of glass from my monitor and keys from the keyboard flying in all directions. This was an ugly, brutal, excruciating death. However, it is not enough to crush my hope and belief in my friends.   
  
The hardware ceases to function.  
  
Information. It's who I am. And now that information gone.


	6. After School Lesson for the Mysterious

#### Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Spoilers!

  
And that's that. Looks like the secret of this school will die with me.   
  
It's not like I don't think the others could solve the school's mysteries without me, but I am in possession of some very valuable knowledge pertaining to our situation. Knowledge the other's don't have.   
  
I supposed I underestimated Makoto's righteousness. He's too morally sound for his own good. Sometimes, lies are necessary to find the truth. Life isn't as black and white as it may seem. Maybe I was wrong to trust Makoto. Maybe I shouldn't have told him I had a master key at all... No, I was right to tell him. This wasn't something I could do on my own. Things would have turned out worse if I hadn't confided in someone.   
  
It was my fault for assuming he'd keep my secret. Afterall, Makoto would have been in this position instead of myself if he had let the suspicion fall to him. No one is to blame for this.  
  
No one except the Mastermind, that is. I will never forgive the Mastermind for what they have done to this school, what they have done to the memory of my Father's achievements and contributions to this establishment, and what they have done to my friends.  
  
The secrets of this school may die with me, but I won't accept dying without knowing the truth myself. I'll use all of the information I have gathered these past few weeks of misery and despair to come to a conclusion. Even if I have to analyse my own execution to do so.  
  
As I face my friends for the final time, I put on a face of repose. I knew this outcome was a large possibility. It all depended on Makoto's actions, and I had no reason to assume he would be self sacrificial.   
  
The ugly design of the courtroom and my five remaining friends vanish from my sight as I find myself sitting at a school desk.   
  
No matter what happens from here on out, I mustn't let it distract me. I don't have all the pieces in order to construct a clear picture of just what the hell is going on in this school, but I can try my best. Perhaps this execution could yield some answers. I can do this. I am the Ultimate Detective, after all. I had just learned this myself a few days ago.  
  
Well then, let's get started. Thanks to Sakura's sacrifice, I was able to find a master key in the headmaster's office. From there, all sorts of intriguing information was available to me, such as-  
  
 _*CRASH*_  
  
I jump as the sound of a very large object crashing to the ground startles me out of my thoughts. The sound came from behind me.   
  
 _Purge all distractions from your mind..._  I tell myself.  _Focus.  
  
..._ all sorts of intriguing information was available to me, such as the file containing the Ultimate Soldier's credentials. Mukuro Ikusaba. Apparently, she was supposed to attend Hope's Peak academy with us, so why was-  
  
The desk I am sitting at lurches backwards. My head is thrown forward slightly as the desk slowly begins to move backward, as if on wheels. No, not wheels. I am sitting on a conveyor belt.   
  
* _CRASH*_  
  
Another crashing sound reverberated throughout the room and within my ears. Whatever was making that noise, I was moving closer to it.  
  
 _No distractions. FOCUS._  
  
If I were to make some logical inferences, I would say Mukuro Ikusaba is the candidate most likely to be responsible for our situation. I sure as hell know the Headmaster isn't responsible. He may be insufferable sometimes, but he clearly wouldn't host a killing game. I know this, but my classmates don't. If I had told them the headmaster was my father, they would never trust me. Especially since I was keeping my Ultimate Talent hidden from them.   
  
 _*CRASH*_  
  
I can't look back. Knowing what I am heading towards would just distract me even more. If I look forward, there's hardly much to break my focus.  
  
 _*creeeaaak*_  
  
As if my mind was being read by the Mastermind, a mobile black board and teacher podium rolls directly in front of my view. Monokuma stands at the helm.  
  
"Alrighty, then!" Monokuma shouts with an irritating voice. "Time for your after school lesson, Ms. Kyoko Kirigiri! Please, pay full attention! I don't want your mind wandering, you hear me?"  
  
Of course. Monokuma won't make this easy for me.  
  
 ** _*CRASH*_  
**  
Fear fills my heart. My focus is impeccable, but I've never quite been in a situation like this before. Knowing you are going to die at any moment changes the mind in ways we cannot prepare for.  
  
I gulp, and clench my kneecaps with all of my strength. The leathery gloves squeezing my knees helps me keep calm and focus.  
  
No, it's not my Father responsible for this. It must be Mukuro. But... Does that make sense? The Ultimate Soldier did all of this? You'd think the Mastermind would have a talent more versatile than that. But does a talent with such versatility exist? Perhaps Ultimate Soldier was just a facade? Despair isn't a talent, so it's safe to assume her title of Ultimate Despair is just a name. I wonder what her real talent is?  
  
 _ ***CRASH***_  
  
I can make an assumption on what's behind me, but I best not think about it. Monokuma clearly wants my mind to panic. I won't let that happen.  
  
"Now, please take a look at the chalkboard!" Monokuma said with a voice that shattered my concentration once again. As my desk was facing forward, I couldn't help but follow my eyes along Monokuma's pointer stick towards the chalkboard. My heart dropped. Damn. He got me.  
  
Drawn on the board was an elaborate blueprint of what could only be described as a Smasher. Complex gears and pulleys are used to lift a massive, rectangular weight, only to smash down with astounding force.  
  
"I like to call this device 'The Mjölnir Crusher'! Pretty neat name, huh? Anyway, as you can see, this gear over her turns so that..."  
  
I block out his voice. It annoyed me to no end that Monokuma named it the Mjölnir Crusher, because that directly translates to 'the Crusher Crusher', but I can't let him get on my nerves.  
  
As the Ultimate Detective, I need to trust my instincts when it comes to solving cases.  
  
That's why I need to figure out why Mukuro's measurements on her profile sparked a feeling in my gut. There was something important about these numbers. I had seen them before. But where?  
  
 _ ***CRASH***_  
  
It's getting louder. I am drawing closer to the... Crusher Crusher. Ugh, that name...  
  
I start to sweat. How much time do I have left? The crashing sounds are awfully close. I need to hurry.  
  
"... And that's how the Mjölnir Crusher works. I must say, I envy the fact you get to experience it's raw strength first hand! Anyway, on to the next lesson. Hold on to your butts, because this next lesson is a  _steamy one..."_  
  
With a flash of inspiration, I remember a crucial piece detail. The student handbook. I've read a lot of information on all of the students participating in this killing game. And  _that_  is where I have seen Mukuro's measurements before. The fact that Mukuro herself wasn't listed in the student handbook report cards can mean only one thing: Someone participating in the killing game - Dead or Alive - Has nearly an identical body to Mukuro's. A coincidence? Surely not. Especially since the only person that fits the bill would be...  
  
"SEX! OUR NEXT LESSON IS  _SEX!!_ " Monokuma shouts, piercing my eardrums with his endlessly obnoxious voice. "You kids have reached that age where it's time you learn where  _BABIES COME FROM!!"_  
  
Like I don't already know where babies come from!  
  
 _ ***CRASH***_  
  
I'm running out of time. Where was I? My train of thought derailed completely...  
  
Junko. That's it. Junko Enoshima. It's highly suspicious that the only non-blackened participant to be killed by Monokuma has the same measurements as Mukuro Ikusaba. There must be a connection there... C'mon... Think...  
  
"When two people love each other very, very much..." Monokuma began as he drew eerily astute and accurate diagrams of sexual reproduction cells on the chalk board. "Certain reactions within the body begin to take place..."  
  
"J-Junko..." I whispered under my breath. Despite being barely audible, Monokuma briefly looked flustered.  
  
"...A-And... And with MEN, THEY START TO GET ROCK HARD!" Monokuma shouted with intense volume.   
  
It's too late. I've solved this mystery. Monokuma can't distract me anymore. There were 16 of us enrolled in the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy. But only 15 participants in this killing game. Clearly, the Mastermind is someone we haven't seen yet. I had assumed that person was Mukuro, but now I have no doubt. It was  _Junko_ we never met. And Monokuma's reaction the name proves it.  
  
 _"WHEN THE SPERM CELLS MAKE CONTACT WITH THE EGG CELLS..."_ Monokuma shouted.  
  
 ** _*CRASH!!*_**  
  
 _"THE EGG HAS BECOME FERTILIZED. FROM THERE..."_  
  
The next crash will be the death of me. I'm sure of it. The previous crash sent shock waves through both my desk and Monokuma's little stage. I wasn't able to solve everything... But I was able to solve everything I could with what knowledge I had.  
  
Suddenly, the gravity of the situation hits me with incredible force. My minds breaks open, and the fear and despair I had been struggling to keep suppressed as I solved the case in my head flowed forth like a poisonous river.  
  
I am about to die. The Mastermind defeated me. Defeated  _us._ I'm going to die, just like others before me. These are my final moments.  
  
I feel sick. My body suddenly feels the intense need to purge. I begin to sweat even more as I grow lightheaded. The desk I am sitting on grows a shade darker as the shadow of the Mjölnir Crusher envelops my body. My mind races a mile a minute. Memories began to flash before my eyes.  
  
I bet this is exactly what happened to the others. No matter who you are, your brain will attempt to save itself from death by replaying your life. And now it's my turn.  
  
I feel Jin's warm embrace. I feel the heartbreak after I told my father I hated him, and stormed out of his life forever. I feel the longing to amend our relationship after he begins his career as Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy.  
  
"... _AND FROM THERE... A PRECIOUS HUMAN LIFE FILLED WITH HOPE BEGINS!"_ Monokuma shouted with both anger and glee. He knows as well as I do that I have figured out Junko's little trick, but I was still going to die without the others ever knowing.  
  
I close my eyes, and wait for Death.  
  
"...And this is where that life leads. To the crushing despair of a meaningless death."  
  
The end of Monokuma's lecture are the last words I hear before-  
  


###  _ *SQUISHH* _


	7. After School Lesson for the Unlucky

**Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Spoilers!**

  
This isn't right. Everything is wrong. If there was one thing you could possibly consider admirable about Monokuma, it was that he  _always_ sticks to the rules. Even if those rules work against him in some scenarios. But this... This just wasn't right! I've always wondered if Monokuma - if the Mastermind - would break their own rules if the their plan depended on it. I guess now I have my answer.  
  
The answer of this trial is clear as day to me. I didn't kill Mukuro or whoever was wearing that mask. And I don't think Kyoko did, either. I have to believe in that. Kyoko wouldn't kill  _anyone_. That's why... I kept silent about her Master Key. I needed to corroborate her story to the end! Even if I had to lie to do so!  
  
But it never came to that. The moment I was the only person in our group without an alibi, Monokuma cut the trial short and rushed everyone to vote for the culprit.  
  
Of course, the majority vote was for me. And although I shouldn't have been surprised, I couldn't help but feel my heart sink when Monokuma deemed the vote  _correct._    
  
All of this leads me to one conclusion: Kyoko was right! This  _was_ the Masterminds trap! That corpse wasn't murdered by any of us! It was the Mastermind's doing!  
  
And now, I'm the Mastermind's scapegoat. They all believe I did it!   
  
 _*CRASH*_  
  
My high speed thoughts are interrupted by a crashing sound that shakes the very ground beneath my feet.  
  
I'm sitting at a school desk. In fact, it looks just like the one I woke up on when this whole nightmare first started. The Mastermind sure does love irony. Of course they would have my time in this school end in the same desk it started.  
  
The desk lurches backwards. I feel my skin beginning to clam up as the desk moves backwards towards the area I had earlier heard that crashing sound.   
  
 _*CRASH*_  
  
I don't know what's worse... the fact that the Mastermind has rigged the killing game against me, or the fact that the others actually played along. Do they really think I am capable of murdering someone? Just because I am the only one in the group without an alibi?  
  
Yasuhiro Hagakure. We've spent so much time together the last few weeks discussing all sorts of topics. Sure, he tried to scam me a few times, but something tells me he wouldn't have gone through with it even if I hadn't called him out on his ridiculous prices. He may be a bit slow sometimes, but he has an undeniable aura of calmness about him. Carefree, kind, and tenacious. Even after all I have seen from him, even after all of the time we spent together, he thinks I am a murderer.  
  
 _*CRASH*_  
  
A chalkboard on wheels approaches my desk from the front as another crashing sound rings in my ears. The source of the crashing was getting closer.  
  
"Monokuma APPEARS!" Monokuma shouted as he makes his appearance beside the chalk board. He was wearing absolutely ridiculous glasses. "Mr. Naegi. Tch, tch, tch. Always trying to see the best in people. Always searching for the truth, no matter what it takes. Don't you think it's possible this world is too cruel for a cute wittle boy like you?"  
  
I remain silent. I won't bicker with Monokuma. Not now. Not during my execution. Even if I'm going to die, I refuse to give the Mastermind an  _ounce_ of satisfaction. With determination in my mind and heart, I put on my best poker face I could possibly muster.   
  
"The silent treatment, huh? Well, no matter. I'm hear to teach you a lesson, after all, so  _listen up!"_  
  
Monokuma pointed to the chalkboard behind him, which seemed to have images and writing explaining the functions of a peculiar looking machine. It didn't take long for me to realize it was some sort of device meant for smashing.  
  
 _*CRASH*_  
  
And it was right behind me.  
  
"This machine is called... The Mjolnir Crusher." Monokuma said with a dramatic pause.  
  
Mjolnir? Is that more Norse mythology? Regardless, the word 'crusher' confirmed my suspicions. So, he intends to crush me flat.  
  
Where did I go wrong? Even now, I still believe it was right to trust in Kyoko and prevent suspicion from falling to her, so the question is, what could I have done to stop this?  
  
... Byakuya Togami. He was so adamant that the killer was either Kyoko or myself. Ever since we first met, he was determined to 'Win the killing game'. He has tunnel vision. Sakura's trial proved that much. Byakuya can't think outside of the box. He has it so ingrained on his mind that one of  _us_  killed Mukuro. How can he not understand the bizarre circumstances of this trial? Does he really dislike me  _that_  much? He has to know something is off. He must. Yet he voted for me as the blackened all the same. And when Monokuma announced the results were correct, Byakuya didn't argue.  
  
 _*CRASH*_  
  
My poker face wavered. Droplets of sweat began to form on my face as I listened to Monokuma's lecture.   
  
"But enough about how you're going to die. Let's take a look... at how you were born!" Monokuma said with an abrupt change of topic. He took the eraser off of the shelf beneath the chalk board and erased everything he had previously scribbled.  
  
Toko Fukawa. I bet she would have made an excellent literary teacher. If she got over her inferiority complex, that is. All she needs is a little bit of confidence in herself. Her books are best-selling for a reason. To have someone as skilled as she is teach and be an example for future generations... it would have an immense impact on the literary world. They say her stories are so relateable, so powerfully descriptive, you'd think she looked into every reader's individual souls. This has led many people to believe Toko is an impeccable observer of her world and the intricate web of lives around her. So... Why? Why did she vote for me? Could she not detect the sincerity in my voice? The genuine confusion on my face? The look of fear as I explained that this trial was rigged from the very start?   
  
And Genocide Jill. I wonder... would Jill have voted for me? I suppose hypotheticals do me no good, as Genocide Jill was not in control during Voting Time. Anyway, she probably would have voted for me. Genocide Jill is crazy, but even she wouldn't ignore the sound logic in front of her. Plus, Byakuya thought I was the culprit. No way Toko or Genocide Jill would argue against him...  
  
I snap out of my thoughts and looked at the board. There was what appeared to be a diagram of sperm cells swimming their way towards an egg cell. Okay, so that's a thing.  
  
"The sperm cells have a race to see who is the superior sperm! The best swimmer!" Monokuma was explaining. "If you think about it, life starts out as a Killing Game! There can only be one victor! One survivor! The rest of the  _loser_  sperm are sentenced to rot in the womb and perish! See? Killing Games are the source of life itself!"  
  
Nonsense. First of all, we are in high school. I know how... these things work. Second of all, this Killing Game isn't natural at all! What is Monokuma trying to say?!?  
  
 ** _*CRASH*_  
**  
Aoi Asahina. She was the Ultimate Swimmer. She was energetic, charming, and fun from the moment I first met her. Whenever I was around her, I have to admit, I felt somewhat overwhelmed. Her boisterous personality was very over the top at times, but that's what makes Hina, well, Hina. When I spent time with her... I could almost forget I was in a killing game at all. She made the darkest, dreariest, most claustrophobic of environments feel... a bit like home. In fact, I could see a bit of Komaru in Hina...  
  
My heart drops.   
  
Komaru.  
  
 _Komaru.  
  
My parents.  
  
_What happened to them? I deduced the video footage from the first motive was faked, but what if it's not? After everything I have seen, there is no doubt Monokuma has an insurmountable amount of power. Am I really about to die... without knowing what became of my own family?  
  
 _ ***CRASH***_  
  
My eyes begin to water. This really is the end...  
  
Kyoko Kirigiri. It's because of her I am currently sacrificing myself. But I have no ill feelings towards her. None of this is her fault, and ALL of this is the Mastermind's fault. Kyoko is calm, collected, and calculating. But even she must know I didn't commit this murder. That's why she apologized just before my execution began. She said she didn't expect me to forgive her.  
  
Ridiculous. Of course I forgive her. She didn't  _make_  me lie for her. I chose to do so of my own volition. This is happening because of the choices I have made, and I will stick with those choices. I just hope Kyoko will end the Killing Game once and for all, once I am gone.  
  
"This is the end, Makoto," Monokuma said, as he wrote an assortment of words on the newly erased board. The words were painful. Final. They were words that made me remember all of the sacrifices that were made just for the six of us survivors to get this far.  
  
 _Stabbed_  he wrote.  
  
"I will crush every single bit of Hope you all think you have."  
  
 _Stoned_ he wrote.  
  
"And just as I will crush your hopes, I will crush you, Makoto,  _flat._ "  
  
 _Anger_  he wrote.  
  
"Do you feel fear? Despair?"  
  
 _Spinning_  he wrote.  
  
"...Because that is precisely what everyone else has felt."  
  
 _Beaten_ he wrote.  
  
"...Everyone that  _you_  brought to justice."  
  
 _Burned_  he wrote.  
  
"How's the view from the other side?"  
  
 _Poisoned h_ e wrote.  
  
"Thinking of your family? What's become of them? I wonder... did the other Blackeneds think of their families in their final moments, too?"   
  
 _Deleted_  he wrote, as my desk darkened due to the shade cast by the Mjolnir Crusher. I was now directly beneath it.  
  
In the middle of the painful words written by Monokuma, he wrote in large, crooked letters  _Crushed._  
  
"Puhuhuhuh..."  
  
I closed my eyes so I no longer had to look at the painful words. I closed my eyes... and awaited my death.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...?  
  
Something was wrong. The crashing sounds have been consistently spaced apart this entire time. What's taking so long? Is Monokuma drawing things out to build suspense?  
  
I look up. The Crusher is frozen. I am still moving backwards.  
  
And then, I pass it. I pass the crusher unscathed. I feel dizzy and nauseated as I look at Monokuma. He seems flustered. This wasn't a part of his plan. What is this...?  
  
Suddenly, my desk tips backward. I cringed as I await impact with the floor, but the floor never arrives. I continue to fall backward. Everything is dark. All I know is that I was falling.  
  
Perhaps I really did die. Perhaps this is what everyone feels after dying. Falling through darkness. It's certainly plausible.  
  
 __ ***THUD***  
  
I land on a semi-soft surface, and I instantly black out.


	8. The Ultimate Punishment

**Major Spoilers for Danganronpa as a whole**   
  


Well, it was a win-win. Either Makoto died, and the rest of us lived together in harmony, hiding from the outside world in peaceful ignorance (What a sour sight that would be! The future Hope of mankind rotting away in a shelter while the rest of the world goes to shit!), or I die, forcing them out into a world unlike anything they have ever dreamed. And to top it all off, I get to experience the once in a lifetime despair of dying! 

...And then Makoto went and tried to take that despair away from me. "It's not like we  _want_  you to die!" he said. Such naivete. How could he even attempt to fill the Ultimate Despair herself with Hope? No, I wasn't going to let Makoto have his way. I'm going to embrace Death, whether he likes it or not. If Makoto still somehow views me as a friend, that just makes my death even better. One more friend Makoto has lost. Can the Ultimate Hope carry so many burdens? Well, if he can, it won't last for long. He'll crack. He'll have to. No one can carry this immense burden for long. Especially given the future I foresee for him.

I could have killed Makoto if I really wanted to, but it was too late by the time the killing game started. He even survived my execution thanks to that pathetic virus. But to think... Chihiro did something as sneaky as creating an AI version of himself before he died. It's almost like a 1-Up! 

And because it's like a 1-Up, you should really only do something like that if you think you may die soon. Which is exactly why I made one or two of my own. There were around 233 ways this killing game could have played out among the 16 of us, but of the two most likely outcomes, one resulted in my death. You know what they say! Hope for the best, prepare for the worst! In this case, I was hoping against Hope, but they'll all see the inevitability of Despair soon enough.

I stand proudly on a chair to make sure everyone can see me. They all fought very hard for this. I do hope they seer this death onto their minds.

The ground shakes as my diabolical contraptions spark to life all around me. Let's give it everything we've got! It's Punishment Time!!

 

### The Adorable 1,000 Blows

  
I stand proudly in front of a Baseball launcher. No iron clasp necessary! In fact, to get into the mood of paying homage to Leon's death, I don my  _adorable_  baseball cap! Officially being recognized as the Ultimate Fashionista comes with its perks! Specifically, the cutest outfits and props imaginable!

I line my chest up perfectly with the baseball launcher trajectory. It would be no fun if I died right away, so let's avoid any fatal injuries, shall we? Besides, I need to look my cutest for this execution! Taking blow after blow to the tits should be plenty painful enough!

The launcher begins shooting its white stream onto my boobs at incredulous speeds. Kinky. Personally, I have always considered myself more of the dominant type, but maybe masochism has its own merits! My chest explodes with excruciating,  _divine_  pain. I can't help but grin as my boobs become hopelessly bruised. The sound of baseballs violating my chest region is like music to my ears. There have been few sounds quite as exhilarating as the thudding against flesh as major trauma is introduced to one's body.

It reminds me of another sound I found so dear to me. The sound that to this day I haven't forgotten. The sound of my blade slipping into the flesh of the only person I ever found dear. Yasuke Matsuda was just... the most  _adorable_  little boy growing up. It brought me so much despair... so much  _pleasure_ to finally murder him. The pain of losing a loved one is unmatched! Oooh, and the sounds his gurgling, choking body made when I kicked him over and over again! I'll never forget his struggling pleas as I told him the death of his mother was my doing! The way his voice eventually died off as his body succumbed to his fatal injuries. Could there be a death any more cute? Certainly not my sister's death. That was just as pathetic and nasty as she was.

 

### The Hardcore Cage of Death

  
FUCK, my boobs hurt. No doubt about it, they must be damaged to hell and back by now. I suppose that's enough for now. At this rate, they'll look like bruised squash if I keep this up.

I skip my way from the baseball field, baseballs grazing my arm as I leave the device behind. A stray baseball strikes my left funny bone causing a fiery sensation to shoot up my arm. I stifle a gleeful yelp as my left arm goes numb with pain. Before feeling is even allowed to return to my arm, I mount the motorcycle Mondo had perished on. My butt makes a squishing sound as I notice the seat of the motorcycle is still buttery from Mondo's execution. Now THIS is fucking hardcore! A ride to my death on a motorcycle covered in my dead friend's remains!!

And they  _were_  my friends, DAMMIT!  That's why I'm giving them this beautiful gift of a world of Despair! That's why I spared them from the Tragedy! They should FUCKING appreciate the SHIT out of what I've done for them! With a punk rock scream, I rev the engines of the motorcyle and launch myself towards the iron motorcycle cage. My tongue flailing in the wind as I strike a bad ass pose with both of my hands. I expertly guide the motorcycle through the open mouth of the iron cage without using the steering wheel, and I begin to spin.

Faster and faster. Around and around. My ruined chest begins to ache even more as my body presses into the seat. Butter seeps up my back as Mondo's remains creep up due to the centrifugal force. Good thing I know how keep these execution machines so well preserved. I guess not all of him managed to reach the pancakes...

My eyes begin to feel cold and dry as the wind violently lashes across my face. My hair flows behind me elegantly. As my brain begins to scramble due to the spinning, I am reminded of the first time I gave someone the gift of despair.

Once again, it was Yasuke Matsuda. He and I were close back in elementary school. In fact, all we had during those times were each other. So fucking romantic, isn't it? Anyway, I spent a shitload of time painstakingly making a sand sculpture of the Sagrada Familia church. Everything about it was fucking perfect so far, down to the last window. Just before completing the masterpiece I slaved away at making for over a month, I fucking DESTROYED it. 

On purpose, of course. Making all of that hard work meaningless... It was so sad I couldn't help but cry. Of course, I made sure Yasuke could see my tears. Because of my despair, Yasuke was determined to find the culprit who ruined my work. He never would, though. Without me telling him, anyway. 

I at least got him out of the house. He was moping around all day mourning the loss of his mother. Fucking useless. It was the despair of his one and only friend that finally snapped him out of it. It's just like I always believed: Despair makes this world much,  _much_  more interesting.

My butt slips down as the butter removes friction. Some of my beautiful hair gets caught on the iron cage, and is immediately ripped out. A boisterous, half laugh, half cry rings out of my throat as I finally bring the motorcycle to a slow. I expertly guide the motorcycle to a standstill without falling off.

 

### The Burning of a Royal Witch

  
Thank goodness! Our hair still looks absolutely ravishing! A small clump of torn hair is not enough to ruin our royal beauty! With the utmost pride in our gorgeous look, I swing myself onto a stage covered in ashes. I stomp over a piece of white fabric belonging to that fraud Celestia Luden- No, I mean, Taeko Yasuhiro. Taeko had what it took to win this killing game. She understood what it meant to adapt; To survive. In fact, in all 233 outcomes I saw for this killing game, Taeko survived more often than all the rest! 

As I mount a new pile of fresh, unburned wood, I strike a match with the intent of lighting it all on fire. Of course, I start by lighting the base. The despair of slowly burning... Ah... what ecstasy! They say nothing hurts more than fire! The wait for the fire to reach my flesh and caress it like Death itself will almost be as excruciating as the fire!!

As I sit on the wood, awaiting the delectable sensation of my nerves burning, I ponder the existence of my split personalities.

I'm not exactly sure where they came from. I got so bored with myself, I decided I needed to change up my appearance and the way I acted. Soon, they become less of an act and more of a reality. Not long after, I was able to swap personalities with ease, using the persona I see most fit for any given situation. 

That swine of a peasant, Toko Fukawa, says she believes her alternate personality to be a nuisance. What hogwash! To think she would overlook what  _should_ be considered a beautiful advantage! As they say, two heads are better than one! If Toko learned to harness her split personality's Ultimate Murderous Fiend talent, there would be no limit to the wonderful things she could do! She would have made a  _remarkable_ Remnant of Despair.

I mean, look at me! All of  _my_  personalities have only served to improve myself in unimaginable ways! And then... That boy again. That damn neuroscientist. He took them away from me! Sure, I wanted Yasuke to block out my memories so I could avoid detection from the authorities, but it doesn't mean it got rid of the gaping hole in my heart when my personality was erased. Those days I spent as Ryoko Otonashi... What an embarrassment. Squabbling around, love-struck like some teenage character straight out of a shojo manga. Even my ugly, smelly sister upstaged me as the Ultimate Despair during that time! It was necessary for my plan, but not my most glorious of moments, to be sure.

The fire has almost reached me. The smell of burning wood fills my nostrils. The aching in my chest area worsens. I feel a sharp pain in my ribs. Did I break something earlier? Exquisite!

Just as the flames are about to make contact, the area falls dark as a giant shadow falls overhead. Oh, that's right. Wasn't there a...?

**_ *BASH* _ **

**__**An entire fire truck suddenly lands on me full force. Well, that's what it looked like, anyway. Using my Ultimate Analytical talent, I was able to set the Fire Truck's trajectory to harm me as much as possible, but leave me un-incapacitated. I thought my ribs might have been broken before, but now there was no doubt as I hear a satisfying crunch in my torso. The pain is indescribably glorious. I can no longer breath properly, as the wind has been knocked out of me. Such an interesting thing, isn't it? Having the wind knocked out of you? The diaphragm of the body is so hurt, it thinks it's dead. It leaves you unable to breathe properly, despite the fact everything should be functioning fine. I guess this proves even involuntary muscles can be deceived.

I crawl my way out of the wreckage, somehow looking just as beautiful as I always have, despite the agonizing inner trauma. It hurts to even move at this point. The smallest twitch of my muscles causes me unfathomable pain. The only way I could even find an  _ounce_ of comfort would be to lie perfectly still.

Anyway, I start jogging over to the next portion of my execution. Before the final class trial began, I parked the facility's excavator along with the rest of the execution machines in case I were to lose. This... is going to be good.

 

### Excavator Depression

  
Every step I take is agonizing as I finally reach the excavator. My breath still missing due to the fire truck's impact, I fall to my knees just beneath the excavator's mighty arm. Mushrooms grow on my head as I contemplate what happened to my upper classmen.

They were all such good people. They would have filled the world with Hope if I had let them. How dull. How boring. If only they were born like me, instead. If only they were born to seek despair like I was. Then I wouldn't have to do those horrible things to them.

Oh well. I suppose it's better that I was able to mold them into my image. That made it more interesting, at least. It also gave me plenty of time to bask in the orgasmic sensations of complete and utter sadness. Seeing the looks on my upper classmen's faces when they watched the horrible thing I did felt so...  _so.._ ** _good._**

So good, it blew my mind. I don't think I had ever experienced such an exhilarating rush of pleasure my entire life. The only thing that came close was murdering Yasuke.

_*whiiiir*_

The crane rises. I stay perched perfectly beneath the now automated excavator. Funny how this industrial device was now being used to inflict pain at any given opportunity.

_*CRACK*_

The arm swings down with fantastic force, fracturing my spine and causing my ribs to explode with all new agonizing pain. The depressed mushrooms that had grown on my head fly off of me as my body lurches. The only reason I was able to remain upright despite the pain was simply because I craved more of it.

* _CRACK_ _CRACK_ _CRACK_ _CRACK_ _CRACKCRACK*_

Rapidly, the crane smacked my back again and again. The sound of the flesh and muscles on in my back taking the beating of a lifetime banged around in my noggin, which was already suffering some serious pain due to the hair that was previously ripped out. I grin as tears run down my cheeks. I don't think I've ever been hurt so badly that I cried. Not from physical pain, anyways. This was a monumental achievement. 

My grin only grows wider and wider as the excavator pounds down on my back repeatedly. I hurt more and more as the pounding continued. I felt better and better as the pounding continued. 

My body began to tingle all over as the pain obliterated every single nerve within me. Goosebumps began to form as a warm and fuzzy feeling of pleasure filled my heart. Drool - well, more blood than saliva - began to cascade from my mouth as my mind surged with dopamine. Who knew a filthy old excavator could turn me on this much?!? That was despair in and of itself; Was this dingy machine really better than the execution machines I had spent so much of my time on?

The pounding came to a stop. I'm not finished. I need more! Aaaaahahahaha... this is Heaven!

After experiencing a surprisingly difficult time standing up on my two feet, I made my way towards a rocket just a few feet away, despite every cell in my body screaming to stay still.

 

### Neural, Sensual, Blast-Off!!

  
I climb aboard the rocket, and I take a seat in the very position Jin Kirigiri had once sat. Poor fellow didn't stand a chance.

The doors to the rocket slam shut, leaving me in a dim console room with just a few lights from the control panels. Lesson time.

Dihydroxyphenethylamine, or dopamine for short, functions as a neurotransmitter —a chemical released by neurons to send signals to other nerve cells. The brain includes several distinct pathways, one of which plays a major role in the motivational component of Reward Motivated Behavior. The anticipation of most types of rewards increases the level of dopamine in the brain. But you see, my brain works differently.

The rocket begins its ascent. My aching body is given a fresh wave of all encompassing torture as my injured body experiences intense heat and g-force.

Where was I? Ah, yes. My brain is wired in a way in which dopamine is released when I experience sadness. Sounds oxymoronic, does it not? While dopamine can be issues by the brain to help one deal with immense pain, my brain emits dopamine simply because I am truly happy, and experiencing the euphoric wonders of Despair. And as everyone should know, your brain can sometimes build a tolerance to such reactions, and one could become addicted.

To say I am addicted to despair is a massive understatement.

My broken, yet seemingly intact body lifts from the seat, just as my muscles begin to quiver in sheer excitement. I'm in space! I've never been to space before! The monitor in the rocket shows me Earth, as seen from outside the walls of the rocket. The view is one that most people would never even dream of seeing in their life time.

Eh. Kind of a let down. It's really not that exciting. The only  _truly_ intriguing thing about this view was the ever present dark red-black clouds hanging over Japan, over reaching large chunks of Earth.

The Tragedy. The sight of Earth in such ruin coupled with the indescribable pain all through out my body fills me with yet another wave of pleasure.

The rocket begins to fall, causing my body to slam face first into the floor of the rocket ship. Down I go. Into the beautiful despair of death.

Vomit begins to fill my mouth. If I had been facing the other direction, the g-force might have been able to keep me from losing my lunch. Unfortunately - that is to say, fortunately - the experience was all the more harrowing as bile worked its way up my body. I could taste my last meal of pancakes.

The rocket lands with an explosive sound of metal and destruction. The doors open to reveal my disheveled, undignified body. I quickly brush myself up so I look my absolute best as I make my way towards the Big Finale.

 

### After School Lesson for the Ultimate Despair

  
I grab Monokuma where I left him before this entire execution began. I slowly, painfully drag myself over a single chair positioned on a conveyor belt.

The Mjolnir Crusher begins its crushing. God, I love that name. No once can deny the impact and power behind Nordic flare.

_*CRASH*_

Despite the pain and injuries, I impossibly manage to sit upright, placing my beloved symbol of tragedy, Monokuma, upon my lap. A huge, toothy grin once again spreads across my face as I hug Monokuma tightly against my bruised bosom. 

The chair begins to move. This is it. I finally get to die. But the Despair doesn't end here. Even after my death, my legacy will live on. Bringing absolutely everything to a painful, bitter, and  _hopeless_ end.

My head burns as blood drips from my scalp where I used to have a hair. I taste the bitter mix of bile and blood on my tongue. Every breath I take sends a shock-wave of fresh pain through my broken ribs and fractured spine.

_*CRASH*_

I couldn't have asked for a better ending. It's just... perfect. You might think I would prefer to remain alive, and see the despair that engulfs every soul on this Earth with my own eyes. Well, I do. And missing such a beauty... Makes me more sad than anything I have ever felt. That's what makes this perfect. 

_*CRASH*_

This may be the end of my life, but I still live on in those who worship me. Those who adore me. This world hasn't gotten rid of Junko Enoshima just yet. The others may think they can triumph in the end, but they don't know about all of my plans. It's hopeless. Everything is Hopeless.

A shadow is cast over Monokuma and I. 

I better make this count.

I flash a 'peace' sign with my fingers just as I am about to be crushed by the Mjolnir Crusher.

When suddenly, everything freezes. 

No... is this Alter Ego again...?

The  _audacity_  that little virus has. I thought I got rid of him! How is this execution still broken? What did I miss? How could I-

**_ *SQUIIISHH!!!*  
_ **


	9. Deep Fried Teruteru

### Major spoilers for all of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair

  
He isn't going to answer my question. He isn't going to tell me what happened to my mother. That must mean she's okay, right? It's only natural Monokuma wouldn't want to share good news, right?  
  
No. I'm done living in denial. I need to assume the worst. After everything I have seen on this island, I  _have_  to assume the worst. That's why... I need to find out what happened to mama, no matter what.  
  
Two years. Two years of my memories wiped from my head. It's absurd. It's  _offensive_. My memories, good and bad, define who I am. Erasing them is practically erasing what makes me  _myself._ How many cooked meals have I forgotten? How many looks of gratitude and appreciation have been wiped from my memory? Nagito said I needed to survive for the good of the culinary world. He's right. Wanting to be a world renowned chef was the only reason I came to this school in the first place. I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for my goal of opening restaurants across the nation, making my mother proud.   
  
Yet I knew deep down my final stand was during the trial. And I lost. Thanks to a series of events out of my control, like Byakuya's impeccable safety measures, Mikan's ridiculous clumsiness, and Hajime's airtight, observant logic.   
  
A part of me was happy I had lost. A part of me knew it wasn't right to sacrifice the lives of 14 innocent people just so I alone could escape. The fact that I did something as cruel and unforgivable as murder, just to sacrifice the lives of everyone here for my own benefit, tells me that I was perhaps the weakest person here. I told myself I was saving everyone by trying to murder Nagito, but I knew all along it was just for my selfish desire of seeing my mother again. I snapped, plain and simple. But... could anyone blame me? It's my mother, for cryin' out lou'!  
  
As I stood in the center of the courtroom, beads of sweat formed on my face as I waited for death. I was half expecting one of the Monobeasts to crash through the walls at any moment, and mow me down with bullets the same way they had previously executed Monomi. Except this time, it wouldn't be cotton that was tossed and strewn through the air. It would be my own blood. My own blood would decorate this courtroom in wild patterns as bullets of immense size would pierce my skin and mangle my body. As horrible as this image was, I found myself wishing it would hurry the hell up and happen already. The longer I stood here with everyone watching me, the more I felt like I was going to vomit. Especially since it was like an oven in here.  
  
Barely able to remain standing, I heard my classmates gasp as the sound of clanging metal jingles behind me. Before I could react, something clamped around my neck excruciatingly tight, blocking my windpipe. I was being strangled. The moment I wrapped my hands around my new iron collar in an attempt to free myself, I was yanked from my stance and dragged across the court room.  
  
My body drifted across the floor as the iron collar effortlessly tugged me through a doorway I didn't know existed. My Adam's apple was crushed beneath the fat around my neck as my full weight contested with the collar's movement. No air would enter my lungs, but my main concern was the ungodly amounts of pain that shot through my entire body. Even though I was being dragged by my neck, it caused every part of me to hurt, from head to toe. Did my neck snap? No, my hands are still clawing away at the collar; Although they seem to be acting on their own at this point.  
  
As I pass through the doorway, I impossibly find myself on the island's beach. I didn't have time to question how I got here, considering the fact that I was deep underground mere seconds ago. Instead, I worked on escaping my confines.  
  
I was now vertically strapped to a pole in the sand. I don't know why or how I was brought here, but I needed to get as far away from this beach as possible.   
  
I tried dancing my legs to free my neck from the pole, but my legs couldn't move. Every limb of my body was securely attached to the pole. When did  _that_  happen?  
  
As frightened and confused as I was, it seemed I had a bit more time to live. The beach was empty, and I was the only soul in sight. I could also breathe once again, although my windpipe still felt a bit restricted. Perhaps it was swollen? Funny enough, the idea that I would only be able to eat liquids for a few weeks popped into my mind. I pushed that trivial thought from my mind as I focused on finding a way to free myself.  
  
Sweat ran down my body and drenched my clothing as I tried to wiggle my self free as hard as I could. It hurt, but I couldn't afford to sit still. I even wiggled my head back and forth despite the searing pain in my neck. This pain unfortunately registered in my mind despite the adrenaline coursing through me.  
  
I stopped struggling for a moment as I consider the possibility that it was impossible to free myself. Even when my whole body was thrashing with all of its might, I hadn't been able to move very much at all. These iron braces just wouldn't budge. I bet Nekomaru would be able to do something about these braces...  
  
The sound of the sea was a bit calming, despite what was happening. I stared out towards the ocean and took in the tropical scenery. It was beautiful enough to strengthen my resolve. My life cannot end here. There's still so much I want to do! I fantasized about having a restaurant on the beach countless times! I would prepare all of the succulent seafood and deliver it to my guests myself. I would observe as my creations made everyone happy, surrounded by beautiful women in bikinis. Maybe I would rub sunblock on their backs. Or perhaps I would take a dip in the water between meals, enjoying the company of my friends as we splashed around in the heat of the sun.  
  
Yes, I have had this fantasy on numerous occasions. But it wasn't just a fantasy to me. It was a reality I just had to fight for. Hope's Peak Academy was my ticket to that reality.   
  
And now, I find myself on a beach. One that was oddly exactly as I imagined, except for the fact that no one was here and that I was about to be executed.  
  
 _Executed._    
  
The moment that word flashed into my mind, I heard the faint sounds of something approaching. It overpowered the sounds of the crashing waves as I saw the silhouette of a flying object approaching on the horizon. It was a helicopter.  
  
 _A helicopter.  
  
_ Hope began to fill my heart. My body found all new vigor as I began struggling once more.  
  
I opened my mouth to cry for help, but the only sound that came out was a raspy whisper. Perhaps my throat was more damaged than I originally thought.  
  
Fortunately, the helicopter was on course to fly just above me. If I wiggled around enough, and attempted to scream some more, the pilot should surely noticed me.  
  
It's about damn time, too. We were on this god forsaken island for  _days._  Byakuya even mentioned it was an island known to the public. So why haven't we seen one single boat? One single plane? One single helicopter?   
  
But now, one finally made its appearance. My last - No,  _everyone's_  last hope. I don't know where the others were, but I bet they were still in the courtroom with Monokuma, which meant it's all up to me. I have to be the one to flag this Helicopter down.  
  


#####  _"He...elp...!"_

  
I squeaked as the Helicopter grew nearer, blotting out an area of the brilliant, shining sun on the horizon.  
  
I thrashed harder than ever before. It felt like my joints were going to break. I needed to make more noise. More movement. Something to get the helicopter's attention.  _Anything._  
  
As I continued to thrash, I noticed more silhouettes appear as if from no where around the helicopter. What is that...? Birds? They were too small to be more helicopters, and they were moving in a very erratic yet hypnotizing pattern. These new silhouettes danced around in the sunlight as they grew nearer.  
  
Through the overflowing tears in my eyes, I noticed these new, unidentifiable objects that had broken off from the helicopter were approaching at an alarming rate. They'd fly right over me in just a matter of seconds.  
  


#####  _sssssssssssccccccccccccccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...._

  
An ear piercing screech assaulted the beach as the object grew nearer. It was then that I noticed the objects were twinkling as if they were on fire, leaving a trail of smoke behind them.  
  
My mind broke open like an egg, and the realization of what was happening poured out like the yolk inside. That's no ordinary helicopter. It's an attack helicopter. And those are missiles heading straight for this island.  
  
I knew right away that this attack helicopter wasn't attacking to free us from Monokuma and the sadistic organization that trapped us here. The timing was too perfect. This is my execution, after all.  
  
The hope in my heart melted away like butter. I knew at this moment my life has come to an end. When those missiles touch down, my body will be completely obliterated. And the worst part is that it's not just my life at stake, here. There is a chance my mother is still alive, waiting for her son to come home. The news of my death might just kill her. And my death  _would_ make news, of course. You can't just kidnap 16 students from the world's most prestigious school, force them into a killing game, and then missile them to death with an attack helicopter without the world eventually finding out. I don't care how powerful the organization responsible for this could possibly be.  
  
... ** _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHK-!!_  
  
** The missiles reached me in the blink of an eye. They moved so quickly, it looked like they teleported before me. It really put into perspective how silly it was of me to think I could possibly escape this execution.  
  
The missiles stopped. Everything stopped. My struggling, my heartbeat, the chuff-chuff-chuffing of the helicopter stopped.   
  
As if someone had placed a projector inside my mind, I began reliving memories of my past. I see. I always wondered if my life would ever flash before my eyes. I guess it's happening now.   
  
One millisecond became a life time as I was transported to the days my mother taught me how to cook. I saw every dish I ever made, including the failures. I saw the endeavors our family diner faced when rival food chains pushed for us to be removed from the business. I saw the time my mother collapsed to the floor. I felt the same fear I had felt back then. Fear that my mother was dying. I saw the moment I left her to go to Hope's Peak. I saw the moment I first stepped foot on Hope's Peak Academy's campus. I saw the day I met my classmates-  
  


##  **_ BOOOOOM!!!!! _ **

**_  
_**Everything starts moving again. My eyes are burned as a bright light sears itself onto my mind. My body burns as immense heat breaches my flesh and heats me to my core. I'm dead. I'm dead. It's over. I died, I'm dead, I'm gone.  
  
...  
...  
  
Where am I? I no longer feel real. I must be dead. But if that's true, why am I still able to think?   
  
I open my eyes. My vision is all a blur. I see the beach, but it is spinning. I look down and I see myself strapped to a pole. How did I get here, again? What exactly is going on? Did I pass out or something?  
  
I register the smell of eggs as I noticed I am covered in yellow yolk. Is this just another memory? What exactly is going on here?  
  
The missiles are gone. They already detonated. The explosion is still seared onto my eyeballs. My ears are still ringing from the explosions. I felt the heat pierce me. I'm... alive? I am unharmed?  
  
As my vision finally stops spinning, light from the sun is blotted out as a massive object barrels it's way across the ocean, sending ripples in the water in all directions.   
  
I hear nothing but a high pitched ringing in my skull as this massive bomb flies towards me. I should already be dead. In fact, I probably  _am_  dead. These are just the final sparks of a dying mind as my charred, horribly disfigured body lays in the sand. The ashes of my corpse being swept away by the crashing waves.  
  
As I struggle to identify what exactly is transpiring, the massive bomb detonated before me with blinding light. I see stars for the second time as my body feels burning heat once again. This was real. I understand that now. I somehow managed to survive the missiles, and now it would seem I've been set ablaze all over again. Just let me die, already. I don't want to deal with this pain anymore. I don't want to have to think about my mother anymore. It's too sad. Too much. I don't know what happens to someone after they die, but whatever happens, it can't be any worse than what was happening now.  
  
Through all of the excruciating pain and lights, I find myself unable to breath. This is it. This time, I have died.  
  
But my body says different. I cough involuntarily as my throat is obstructed by some sort of debris. My throat burns as I continue to cough over and over again. With each cough, my head and my lungs explode with pain as flour and breadcrumbs spew from my mouth. Why am I being covered in a wide variety of ingredients? Is Monokuma's plan to suffocate me?  
  
I cough some more. Every time I attempt to inhale, I am cut short. I cough until I can no longer cough. I have no more air in my lungs. I take a desperate gasp of air, only to feel my lungs take in a fatal amount of powdery substances. My lungs and throat were on fire. My body made an extremely disturbing wheezing sound that was purely inhuman as my lungs worked to take in oxygen. My lungs were probably shredded on the inside by now due to the foreign substances that were introduced. Every single breath I took made my mind go numb due to the sheer ferocity of the pain. I could taste blood in my mouth as the world started to fade. I felt my body fall towards the sandy beach as the pain and lack of oxygen caused me to to slowly black out.   
  
My body never hit the ground. Actually, how did I fall in the first place? I was strapped to a pole. Despite the sand, breadcrumbs, and flour that have forced their way into my eye-sockets, I managed to open my eyes enough to see the beach once again.  
  
Except this time, the beach was being pulled away from me. I was no longer on the beach, but sailing above the water. As my senses slowly came back to me, I noticed that the world had flipped. The glistening waters of the beach were above my head, and below me was... The helicopter. Somehow, the helicopter had latched a chain to the bottom of the pole I was strapped to, and was now dragging me across the sky.  
  
The blood in my body rushed to my head, causing my brain to be struck with a lightning bolt of pain. My head literally felt like it was going to explode. The image of my head popping like a grape, sending an endless stream of blood down into the ocean took root in my mind. My mouth filled with some unidentifiable liquid as the helicopter flew me over the island. I don't know if it was saliva, blood, or vomit, but it only made this flight more miserable.   
  
I want to die. I at least want to pass out. I can't take this anymore. Despite the fact this has all transpired within a minute, I felt like this execution was taking hours upon hours to complete.   
  
As I dangled beneath the helicopter, the scenery of the Jabberwock Islands passed by. I somehow felt simultaneously heavy, as my head felt like it would snap off of my neck and plummet to the earth below, and weightless, as I soared through the sky.  
  
The passing scenery of the island's trees began to slow as I am positioned above a rocky mountain.  My body swings forward on the chain due to inertia, sending an all new burst of pain through out my body as I swung back and forth. Just as the helicopter positioned itself above the mountains peak, a frightening sight registered in my waning consciousness. I saw bright reds and oranges melting and swirling beneath my head. This wasn't a mountain. It was an active volcano.  
  
It was at this moment that my mind pieced together everything that has happened since this horrible execution began. These ingredients were commonly used when you intend to deep fry another sort of food. Breadcrumbs, eggs... it was all here. Now all that was left was the frying oil.  
  
This realization was so terrifying, that one final spark of consciousness flared up in my mind like fireworks, causing me to scream. This scream wasn't mine. It wasn't even human. It was coarse, primal, and filled with crushing despair.  
  
The bright glow of the scalding magma began to rush towards me as the helicopter released its grip on me. I fell through the air, still screaming, but no longer audible, before I splashed head first into the molten rock.  
  
Burning liquids filled my mouth, nostrils, and ears before hardening. My whole body exploded in pain as my nerves melted. My brain was overloaded as the worst pain imaginable embraced my entire body.   
  
And then, finally, mercifully, my brain was shut down completely, and the image of my mother disappeared forever.  
  
  
  


 

 

~~~~~~~ 𝒜 𝒞𝒽𝑒𝒻 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝑀𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇~~~~~~~

𝒮𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝑒𝓃𝓉 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝑜𝒻𝒻 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝒽𝑜𝓅𝑒 𝒾𝓃 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓉

𝒯𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒻𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝓌𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒷𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓃𝓈𝒾𝒹𝑒𝓇𝑒𝒹 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓀𝓈 𝑜𝒻 𝒶𝓇𝓉

𝐻𝑒 𝒸𝒶𝓂𝑒 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝓉𝓌𝑜 𝓎𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝓁𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓇

𝒩𝑜𝓉 𝒶𝓈 𝒽𝒾𝓂𝓈𝑒𝓁𝒻, 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝒶 𝓈𝒶𝒹𝒾𝓈𝓉𝒾𝒸 𝓌𝒶𝒾𝓉𝑒𝓇

𝒜𝓃𝒹 𝒸𝑜𝑜𝓀𝑒𝒹 𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒾𝓃𝓉𝑜 𝑅𝒶𝓈𝓅𝒷𝑒𝓇𝓇𝓎 𝒯𝒶𝓇𝓉


End file.
